This is my story
by maverick9871
Summary: On the night Naruto learns about Kyuubi he is taken away from Konoha by the Faiths. Now when he returns hes 2 years older, wiser, stronger, and the last chance the world has before it falls into a never ending spiral of death. Narutox? Will have one but ?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy.

"...It was never suspose to be like this...at least that is what I told myself. Laying here on this bed I look out the window and notice the sun was slowly starting to rise. Why did this have to happen, how did it happen in the first place. All these questions I think as I lay here and I can only think of one conclusion...Kyuubi. Closing my eyes I slowly set up and I look around my room. It couldn't be real but it was. I see the mark he put on my arm. Its a seal. If its real then they were real and if they were real what does that leave me as. Am I here or...am I there...or am I a dream. Did all of this happen because of something I wanted. Its the Faiths. They did it but it couldn't be true could it. Sigh, why the hell did my life have to be so fucked up. Lulu right, Tidus was right, Auron was right, Hell even Wakka was right and that bastards never right so how could he be right this time. I guess this is where I say this is my story..."

Flashback

Naruto had just laid down tired from all the events that happened today. It was time for the gennin test. Naruto had failed them and then was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll from Mizuki. He then learned the Kagebunshin, learned about his prisoner, became a gennin and was treated to ramen. So with everything else that happened today finding yourself waking up in a great abyss with fireflies all around you and calming music playing would of coarse be on the list of normal things you would see.

Naruto blinked and blinked again and said "O...k, what the hell is going on here and where am I.

A voice said "You are in the Farplane." causing Naruto to turn and look and see what appears to be a boy a little younger then him with a purple hood over the top of his head and a cloak covering his back.

Naruto asked "Who are you."

The boy said "Im a Faith."

Naruto said "Ok, whats a Faith."

The boy said "You will no in time. Your story is just begining."

Naruto said "Wait, what do you mean my story is just begining."

The boy said "You will understand in time. For now you must begin your journey. Your mother and father are dreaming for you. They want to dream a happier dream for you where you become strong and happy." as he began to fade as the fireflies came out of his body.

Naruto felt his eyes grow heavy and then he found himself waking up on a beach with the waves crashing into his pants and legs.

A seagull was on his back pecking at his orange jumpsuit.

Naruto groaned and rolled over causing the bird to fly.

Naruto layed his head back and saw the sun high in the sky and thought "_ok, where the hell am I now."_

A voice in his head said "**Spira, your in the world of Spira."**

Naruto went wide eyed and asked "Who said that." as he looked around.

The voice said "**Idiot, who else would be talking in your head besides you. How many people live in you."**

Naruto paled and said "Kyuubi."

Kyuubi said "**Correct though from now on just think your thoughts. I can hear them and you can hear me**."

Naruto thought "_ok...um Kyuubi, whats going on."_

Kyuubi sighed and said "**Listen kid, I know a little about whats going on but not much. For now I think you should use your ninja skills to find some food and fresh water. The water your sitting in is saltwater and it will make you thirsty because of all the salt. I will try to figure out whats going on and why later. For now were going to have to work as a team."**

Naruto asked "_Why are you helping me and why should I trust you."_

Kyuubi said "**Well besides the fact there are monsters here stronger then me who would like to kill you and if you die I die, I don't see a reason for me to lie to you when we could be attacked any moment. Now try and find food, water, and shelter for now while I see if I can't figure something out."**

Naruto frowned and got up feeling sand in his cloths and he took off his orange jacket and saw it was covered in holes and was pretty much useless. He sighed and started to the shore when suddenly a 3 foot tall crab came out of the sand in front of him.

Kyuubi said "**Oh shit. A fiend. Listen kid, this is a weak monster called a fiend. I will tell you more about them later. If you want to live your going to have to kill it. Do you have any weapons."**

Naruto looked and said "I got a couple of old worn out kunais." as he pulled 2 out and put them in his hands.

Kyuubi smacked its head and said "**Just think your thoughts kid. Now be careful and kill that thing. Don't attack its shell, watch out for its pincers . Try to stab it in the face or flipping it onto its back and then stab it in the face. Its the only place your weak weapons might kill it and try not to lose your weapons."**

Naruto frowned and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 20 clones appeared and Naruto said "take out the face or flip it over to kill it.

The Crab started to glow as all 20 plus the original charged at the crab.

As they were about to kill the crab the crab shot out water hitting each of the clones and Naruto destroying the clones.

Naruto winced as he got up and saw he lost one of his kunais. Naruto threw his remaining kunai at the crab but since his aim sucked he only hit the shell and it bounced off.

Kyuubi growled "**You idiot. I told you to try not to waste your weapons. Listen. Do that Kagebunshin thing again but have them attack from the back while you charge from the front. Maybe while you distract it they could flip it and you can kill it."**

Naruto quickly created 40 Kagebunshins and they all charged. The crab started to glow again so several of the Kagebunshin jumped into the air while the real Naruto and the others kept charging. The crab shot out water again and hit the real Naruto and all of the clones on the ground but the ones that jumped tried to kick the crab in the shell so they could flip it. The crab went to back away from the attack when its feet hit Naruto discarded jacket and slipped. Suddenly the crab stopped moving and fireflies started to come out of it.

Naruto sweatdropped and asked "What just happened." as the crabs body disappeared and a treasure chest appeared in its place on his jacket.

Kyuubi sweatdropped and said "**I...don't know. Somehow your jacket killed the crab. I guess it really does scream kill me**."

Naruto said "Hey, don't insult the jacket." as he walked over to the jacket and the treasure chest and he pushed the treasure chest off of his jacket and said "oops. So thats whaty happened." as he looked at his lost kunai from earlier sticking in the sand where the jacket was pointing up.

Kyuubi said "**For all the...your either the luckiest kid or the stupidest**."

Naruto chose to ignore Kyuubi and asked "So whats with the treasure chest."

Kyuubi said "**Ok kid, I will tell you. Fiends are unsent souls. Now fiends live to kill but after a fiend gets so strong they start to collect objects they took from people or things they killed. Sometimes its money, sometimes its weapons, and sometimes its other things. They usually take the treasure chest from people they kill also. Just kick the chest and it should open."**

Naruto walked over to it and kicked it and the lid popped open and Naruto saw a few gold coins, a small red sphere, and a foot long dagger.

Naruto asked "Ok, what do I do."

Kyuubi shook its head and said "**Kid, take the items, the coins are money here, the red sphere is a power sphere but I don't remember how to use them and the dagger is a weapon. It should be a little better then those weapons you had. Now find food, shelter, and water and hurry, some fiends hunt at night for things to kill. Now start thinking for a change and let me try to figure out how to get us out of here before you kill us**."

Naruto started to walk in the woods for a little while when he came across a path. He looked and saw it was used alot heading in both directions so he shrugged and started to walk toward one way.

He walked for about an hour when he came upon a shrine of sorts and Naruto heard music comming from inside and he thought "_wait, I heard this before."_ as he ran toward the music. He opened the doors and saw a torch lighted room and he slowly walked in and said "Hello, anyone there." as he looked around as his voice echoed down the empty choridors.

Seeing and hearing no one but still hearing the music he started to follow it. As he got closer to it he thought "_what is this place and where are the people playing that music." _as he found a set of stairs going up a walkway.

He climbed the stairs and came across a room with what looked like some strange symbol on the floor. Naruto walked onto the symbol looking for the source of the music and anyone when it glowed. Naruto looked down and a voice said "Strange, nobody should be able to awaken those seals any longer." scarring the shit out of Naruto as he jumped and looked around and saw a man with a red coat drinking a bottle while he rested his other arm on the handle of a sword.

Naruto asked "Who are you."

The man looked at Naruto behind his sunglasses and said "My name is Auron. Who are you."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and Im going to be Hokage, believe it."

Auron stared at Naruto for several minutes and Naruto began to feel scared and vulnerable and asked "What." as he fidgeted.

Auron said "Where are you from Naruto. Why have the Faiths sent you here." as a firefly came out of Auron body.

Naruto said "Konoha, I came from Konoha."

Kyuubi said "**Ask him if he is an unsent**."

Naruto blinked and said "Are...are you and unsent."

Auron said "No, I was finally sent but for some reason I am here again. Tell me everything about you and don't lie. Its important."

Naruto gulped and said "Well..." and over the next several hours Naruto bored the hell out of Auron telling about his life for the most part but after a few question and forbidding the word Ramen he learned the truth about Naruto past with the Kyuubi inside of him, the hatred, the abuse, the loneliness, then meeting the Faiths and finally ending up here.

Auron said "I see. So that is what has happened."

Naruto asked "Do you know what is going on. Can you help me get home."

Auron said "I don't know, this is your story. To answer your question about what is going on then yes I know. If what I believe is real then Kyuubi also has an idea from what you told me."

Naruto asked "Well what is it."

Auron said "You were sent here to be trained. That is what is going on. The Faiths must for some reason said your parents were dreaming. If they are dreaming for you then the Faiths themselves must be dreaming for you. They want you to become strong and happy. I will help you become strong, come." as he slipped his sword on his back and began to leave.

Naruto started to follow him and ask "Where are we going Auron."

Auron said "Besaid Island. I'm taking you to meet another dream."

Naruto followed Auron for the next several hours in total silence even when they were attacked by fiends in which Auron mostly let Naruto attack with his dagger observing him until they came to a small village. Auron walked through ignoring the looks that he was recieving but Naruto saw them and asked "Why are these people staring at you."

Auron said "Because I am now a dream. There is where we are going." pointing toward a ship.

After paying with the money they got from the fiends and having the captian of the ship get over being white seeing Auron the ship left with around 30 people on it when 200 could be on it easily.

As they were out to see Auron said "Alright kid, training begins now. You see that ball on the square circle over there."

Naruto looked where Auron was pointing and nods and Auron said "Thats a Blitzball. I want you to go and pick it up and come back here and I want you to start hitting it agianst the wall here. I want you to punch it 1000 time without letting it touch the ground alternating with each arm. After you do that I want the same thing with both legs without it leaving the ground. If it touches the ground when your punching it then you have to start all over and if it leaves the ground then you have to start over with the kicking. Begin."

Naruto picked up the ball and asked "How much does this thing weigh."

Auron said "Around 20 pounds. Now get to work. If you don't I will stab you." as he pointed toward his sword.

Naruto paled and quickly began to work.

Over the next 2 weeks Naruto did this training. Every 2 days Auron would take some weight squares out of his clothing and put it on Naruto's making it harder for Naruto to do. Every time Naruto stopped or questioned why he had to do this he was made to start all over. Every time he was loud he would have to start all over. He also was not allowed to eat until he did the excersice then after eating he had to start all over again from 6 am to 9 pm.

Finally the island of Besaid came into view. Naruto was standing on the front of the ship and Auron said "Ah Besaid. I hope he is still here."

Naruto turned and asked "What do you mean you hope."

Auron said "I have been gone for a long time. We will find out soon though."

Naruto nods and turns back. His orange pants now had the legs cut out of them turning them into shorts and his shirt had the sleaves cut off as well to make it cooler for him.

When the ship docked Auron began leading Naruto up the hills away from the dock and asked "Do you know how to swim."

Naruto looked at him and said "Yes, why."

Auron shoved him off the cliff path they were walking on and Naruto screamed as he fell down toward the water below.

Naruto hit and he quickly surfaced and Auron who was still on the cliff said "Your next training, swim your way there." pointing toward the other side of the large lagoon and Naruto could barely see a village.

When Naruto turned back to look at Auron he was gone.

Naruto said "Sadistic bastard."

Kyuubi voice said "**True but his training is making you strong."**

Naruto asked as he began to swim "_Kyuubi, where have you been_."

Kyuubi said "**I have been thinking and meditating trying to figure out why we are here."**

Naruto swam for a while and thought "_Hey Kyuubi, you seem to know alot about this place, can you tell me how."_

Kyuubi was quite for several minutes and said "**A long time ago me and the other Bijuu once lived here as humans. War broke out and 2 sides were made. One side lived in a city called Zanarkand, the other was their enemy named Disaind. In a last ditch effort to save themselves Zanarkand had some of thier people under go a ritual that turned some of them from humans into something else called Aeons. That swung the balance of power in the war in favor of Zanarkand and soon Disaind was nearly destroy but at the cost of Zanarkand itself being destroyed by its own creation later. When Daisaind was nearly destroyed they tried to do the ritual as well however the 9 of us who volunteered to do it were changed into the Bijuus instead of Aeons and somehow went to your world**."

Naruto frowned and thought "_so why did you turn all evil and attack my village._

Kyuubi said "**In order to gain that power we had to sacrafice a part of our minds. The Aeons are basically summons that aid and follow the command of those who summon them. The Bijuu were suspose to be the same thing but when we came to your world we were lost and confused and so we did not have anyone to command us we did what we pleased but people always would get in our way and we would destroy them. I however was soon put under the command by someone who called himself Madara. He order me to destroy Konoha so I did and there you have it**."

Naruto asked "_How did Madara get control of you_."

Kyuubi said "**I don't know...hey kid, I scence a fiend**."

Naruto immediately reached for his dagger and looked around when a 5 foot long fish jumped out of the water trying to eat him in one gulp.

Naruto dived under the water and started to swim as fast as he could away from the fish. He felt a sting in his back as the fish swam past him. Naruto immediately got ready to attack the fish when it was hit by a ball in the back and started to fall apart as fireflies came out of it. Naruto looked where the ball had came from and was returning and he saw an orange hair man swiming in the water and he caught the ball and Naruto notice it was a blitzball with spikes on it.

The man motioned with his hand toward the surface and Naruto nods as he swam to the surface.

A few moments later he heard a voice said "Damn fiends nearly had you, ya."

Naruto turned and said "Nah, I could handle it." as he turned to look at the man who was swimming a few feet away.

The man looked at Naruto and said "Ya, sure but who are you. I don't recognise you and what you doing here on Besaid Island."

Naruto sighed and said "My name is Naruto. Auron and..."

The man cut him off and screamed "AURON, WHAT ABOUT AURON."

Naruto was taken back by this and said "Um Auron brought me here. Him and somebody called a Faith. I don't really understand any of this stuff really though. He keeps talking about dreams and saying this is my story and things like that. He shoved me off the cliff back that way and told me to head toward the village as training. Thats all I swear." as he looked at the man who was pale.

Naruto asked "What."

The man said "Nothing...lets head to the village ya." as he started to swim away.

Naruto started to follow and asked "Hey, where did you get suck a cool looking Blitzball."

The man stopped and said "You play."

Naruto asked "Play what. Auron made me train with weights using one of them on the ship ride here. I got pretty good at hitting it though."

The man looked intrigued and said "Perhaps I can teach you to play Blitzball ya."

Naruto said "Sure, maybe. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know anyone who is a dream do you. I mean Auron said the guy I was suspose to meet was a dream like him and me."

The man said "Ya, I know who you talk about. So where you from Zanarkand."

Naruto said "No, Konoha. So who are you anyways." as they continue to swim.

The man said "Names Wakka."

Naruto said "Hey, I thought Zanarkand was destroyed by the Aeons when Zanarkand and Disaind were at war with each other."

Wakka said "In a way it was. How you know that."

Naruto said "Um...I sort of have one of Disainds version of a Aeon sealed inside of me."

Wakka froze and said "You have an Aeon in you."

Naruto sighed and said "No, I have a Bijuu. Its called Kyuubi. He said that when Disaind was losing against the Aeons they tried turning 9 humans into Aeons but something went wrong and they turned into what my world calls Bijuus or tailed demons. They were also sent to my world."

Wakka sighed and said "I got the feeling the rest of your story is going to be interesting ya."

Naruto sighed and said "I just wish I knew whats going on. I went to bed one night in my bed back home. I wake up in this place with really soothing music and fireflies called the Farplane and this little kid with a purple cloak told me my parents were dreaming and they wanted me to have a happier and stronger dream and it was time to begin my story. I then wake up on some beach, got attacked by a fiend, got this dagger after I accidently killed it. Found a path and walked into some really strange looking building where the same music was playing. I then step on some circle that glowed and then Auron appeared."

Wakka said "So the chambers of the faith have awakened. That might me bad. I hope SIN does not return."

Naruto asked "Whats SIN."

Wakka sighed and said "I will explain later, Lulu going to kill me for taking so long as it is." as he began to swim faster.

Around 20 minutes later Naruto and Wakka stepped out of the water and a black haired woman holding a little 3 year old in her arms was glaring at Wakka and said "Where have you been and who is this."

Wakka said "This is Naruto, Auron sent him Lulu."

The woman now identified as Lulu went wide eyed a moment and said "I see, its nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Lulu, may I ask why you are here."

A voice said "He's here to train." making everyone turn and Wakka and Lulu gasped and Naruto said "HEY YOU BASTARD, WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, GET ME KILLED SHOVING ME OFF THAT FUCKING CLIFF."

Naruto felt a hand slap him upside the head and he turned and saw Lulu hand retreating and she said "Don't speak like that in front of my son."

Naruto looked sheepish and said "Sorry."

Wakka stuttered "Sir Auron, is it really you."

Auron said "Yes Wakka, I am looking for Tidus."

A scream of "AURON." was heard as a blond hair man ran up to Auron and pulled him into a hug.

Auron said "Its good to see you again Tidus, how are you."

Tidus said "Good and you."

Auron looked at Naruto and said "Alive."

Tidus followed Aurons look and asked "So whats with the kid."

Naruto glared and said "Im a ninja, not a kid."

Auron said "The Faiths sent him. They dream again."

Tidus said "I see, we should see Yuna."

Auron nods and said "Come." and Naruto grumbled "Sadistic, slave driving bastard." only to be hit upside the head again by Lulu who was following with Wakka.

Around 2 hours later Naruto was sitting at a table looking at a woman with brown hair and finished explaining his entire life with Auron telling what he knew along with Wakka, Tidus, Lulu and Wakka and Lulu son Vidina.

When he finished everyone were looking at him and Tidus said "So you met him huh, the Faith I mean. He seems like a kid but hes older then me."

Naruto said "Yeah, I met him. I don't really understand why you all want to know my story. I mean what good does knowing about how I was hated in my home deal with this mess. I bet the old man is missing me right now."

Tidus looked around and said "What do you all think."

Yuna frowned and said "If the Faiths are dreaming again we need to goto Zanarkand."

Lulu asked "The trials."

Yuna nods and Lulu said "I can't go, I need to stay with my our son."

Tidus said "I don't think the kid is ready for that either. I mean he would need to train alot because from what Auron said he does not have any real skills in battling Fiends and if theres a chance we have to fight SIN again I don't want to have to worry about his back while watching mine as well."

Auron nods and said "I agree but he needs weapons and learn how to use them as we..." he stopped as Naruto passed out.

Naruto awoke to find himself in front of a cage and saw Kyuubi who was looking away from Naruto toward the opposite wall and he asked "Oi, what am I doing here fox and where are we."

A voice said "We are in your mind and as for why you are here is because I called you."

Naruto turned and saw the same boy from before and asked "What do you want Faith."

Faith said "I came to tell you why you are here. Your world is fixing to make the same mistake our world did. You will have 2 years to train and to complete the Trials of the Faith in this world. You must learn everything from the ones who saved this world if you are to save your world. Have the priestess do a sending on you. It will take Kyuubi from you. You must become strong for yourself or your world will suffer in and endless spiral of death as ours once did. Good luck on your story." as he faded away.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and saw a black haired girl with a sword on her back with leather pants stairing at him and said "Your awake."

Naruto said "Yeah, how long was I out."

The girl said "2 days."

Naruto blinked and said "Damn, I need to speak with Yuna."

Yuna who was at the table across from where Naruto was laying said "What is it Naruto and why did you pass out."

Naruto sighed and said "The Faiths just talked to me again. They said they want you to do a sending on me. He said that it would send Kyuubi and give him something called a calm."

Tidus said "So did he say anything else." as he walked over to Naruto.

Naruto blinked and said "Yeah, he said I have 2 years to train and complete the Trials of the Faith. He said I have to get stronger or my world is going to suffer the same endless spiral of death this world had. Do you know what he meant." as he looked at everyone and notice a blond hair girl now standing by the black hair girl.

Tidus followed Naruto eyes and said "The blond is Rikku and the black hair girl is Paine."

Naruto looked at her a moment and said "Let me guess, shes a female version of Auron."

Rikku laughed at that and said "E dumt oui cu. I told you so" as she held her side.

Paine had a tickmark on her eyebrow and Naruto asked "What did she say."

Rikku stopped laughing and said "Sorry about that. I sometimes speak in Al Bhed."

Naruto asked "Whats Al Bhed."

Tidus slapped his head and said "I swear I am having Dejavu. Hes like me when I first got here."

Auron said "Enough, we need to begin his training. If his world is going to make the same mistake our world did then that means that his world is going to create SIN."

That stopped everyone talking and Tidus said "We can't let that happen. Come with me kid."

Naruto had a vein on his head and said "Quit calling me kid. My name is Naruto."

Tidus walked over to a closet and opened it up and took out a chest and said "Well if your going to need training you need some new cloths. Those rags you have on won't do. Here, try my old ones on." as he opened the chest.

Naruto walked over and started to look through them and said "You don't have any orange."

Paine said "Orange is not a good color. It makes it where anything can see you easier."

Naruto sighed and went through the cloths and found a pair of black shorts and a white shirt and a black vest. He went to where the bathroom was and changed before coming out and the cloths were a little baggy but Naruto had cut some of his Orange pants to make a belt to hold the pants on.

Yuna giggled and said "He looks like brother."

Rikku said "Yeah he does." also also laughing.

Tidus said "catch." as he threw Naruto a sword.

Wakka got wide eyed and Tidus said "Its a good sword. He needs one and if hes going to save the world might as well have your brothers sword to do it with."

Wakka sighs and said "Alright. Your right. He needs it now since you have yours."

Naruto said "Man, this things heavy."

Paine said "Then that is the first thing you need to train in. Follow me." as she lead him outside.

Naruto followed her and she lead him to a tree and said "Use that sword to strike from left to right, right to left, upper left to lower right, upper right to lower left, then lower right to upper left and lastly lower left to upper right 1000 times each. If you stop you have to start all over."

Naruto had tears in his eyes and said "I was right, you are a female Auron." only to get a cut on his back from Paine who said "Now begin."

Naruto immediately got to work and so began the journey for Naruto and the next 2 years. He learned the Al Bhed Language both written and speaking from Yuna as well as how to make grenades, he learned to play blitzball from Wakka and Tidus, He learned black magic from Lulu, He learned what it meant to be a summoner from Yuna. He learned also about the dress spheres and each of thier abilities but he only mastered Gunner. He learned 4 different sword skills from Tidus, Auron, Paine, and Rikku. After it was learned about the special ability of Kagebunshin durring a prank on Wakka each began hammering his or her skills into Naruto.

He made friends with them and he learned manners, cooking, hunting, camping, and other things no body ever taught him and that includes the birds and the bees from Rikku, Paine, Yuna, and Lulu. Poor Naruto even got to be there when Lulu had her second child. They named her Naruka after Naruto sexy no jutsu which he was forever banned from using.

Yuna did do the sending and taught it to Naruto. Naruto whisker marks disappeared over the next month.

He then began his trials and exactly 2 years after he arrived he was standing in front of the Faith Wall in Zanarkand and he felt himself fading away along with Auron.

Naruto blinked as he felt himself fade completely away and found himself on the Farplane again.

Naruto sighed and said "So where are you this time."

A voice said "Where is who Naruto." making Naruto turn and go wide eyed as he sees a red headed woman and a blon hair man he instantly knew as the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto asked "How are you here. I mean your the Yondaime Hokage, your the one who sealed Kyuubi in me. Your the one who died doing it." as he was gaping.

The Yondaime chuckled and the woman said "I see our son has your million word a minute mouth dear."

The Yondaime said "Yes he does." with a smile on his face.

Naruto froze at those words and his mouth was moving but no words came out.

The woman stepped forward and put her arms around Naruto pulling him into a hug and said "I'm sorry for not being there for you son. I died shortly after I gave birth to you. My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes and screamed and anguish filled cry of "MOM." as he pulled her into a hug and prayed to never let go.

After several minutes of him crying he finally let her go and she stepped back and the Yondaime stepped forward and said "I am so sorry Naruto for what has happened to you. I never meant for any of that to happen.

Naruto asked "Why did you chose me."

The Yondaime said "Its because I could not ask anyone to give up their own child if I was not willing to do it and also because your mother had already passed away and I knew I would be dying as well so to try and give you some way to protect yourself so that was why I chose you."

Naruto thought for several moments and said "Alright, I can understand that. You chose the needs of the many over the needs of the few. My friends taught me that when I met Kimahri. He wanted to stay with his friends but as leader of the Ronso people he had to stay with them and ensure their protection."

Yondaime nods and said "So can you forgive me son."

Naruto said "Sure Yondaime."

The Yondaime frowned and said "My name is Minato Namikaze son and you can call me dad."

Naruto closed his eyes and sat down for a moment and asked "Why is it nobody told me I was your son. Why is my name Uzumaki and not Namikaze."

Minato said "I had alot of enemies. If they would have found out about you they would have killed you so I had the Sandiame keep you from finding out until you were strong enough to defend yourself."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright, I believe you dad."

Minato hugged Naruto and a few moments later Naruto asked "Now what."

A voice said "Now you prepare to go back to your world. It time for you to continue your story."

Naruto saw the Faith and asked "What about all the time I was gone. I mean I am older now and all the time I was gone."

Minato said "Naruto, hand me your weapon and weapons and dress sphere."

Naruto handed it to him and Minato cut Naruto arm and began drawing a seal and quickly sealed his sword and dress sphere in it.

The faith said "You have aged 2 years but to everyone in your world it has been only a few hours. You will wake up in your bed the day after you learned of Kyuubi. You no longer have Kyuubi but you have everything you learned in Spira. Your journey begins a new..."

End flashback

Naruto sighed as he looked at himself in his mirror. He was now 2 years older, leaner, stronger, more mature. He is now dressed in his cloths he got from Tidus. I pair of black shorts with a white shirt and a black vest. He frowned and slipped the dress sphere over to gunner and activated the change and his cloths were replaced with a pair of low ridding black pants with a black belt with his gun holster on his left hip. Naruto took the gun holster and the belt off and then changed back to his regular cloths and slipped the belt and holster on. He then switched through it again and set if for black mage and changed cloths again but this time he took his black stetson hat and set it down before changing back to his normal cloths and slipped it on.

Naruto thought "_ok, now the hat will cover my hair, I need something to hides my guns and sword."_

_  
_He then switch to gun mage and took off a black cloak from the out fit and thought "_Ok, that will hide my sword on my back, my guns, my hair, anything else. My eyes."_

Naruto then switch to lady luck and took the shades before changing back. Naruto put all the accesseries to his normal warrior sphere and he thought "_Now lets see, no one will be able to recognise me. I need to see the old man but I need a new name to get away from the hate. Hmm, I got it. Hynidu Naruto Namikaze. Now to go see the Hokage._" as he left his appartment.


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked the street he thought "_well this is unique. I still get looks but this time of curiosity. Oh well. I wonder how long the guys following me are going to stay hidden."_

Just as he thought that 4 ANBU appeared arround him and one in a cat mask asked "Who are you and why are you here."

Naruto said "My name is Hynidu, I won't tell more until I speak with the Hokage. I have a message from the Yondaime Hokage that was entrusted with my family before his death. I will only speak to the Sandaime himself."

The ANBU tensed and Neko said "Very well, follow us." as 2 led him from the front while 2 from the back.

Around 10 minutes later the ANBU knocked on the door to the Hokage office and a voice said "Enter."

They opened the door and led Naruto inside and the third asked "Who are you."

Naruto said "You have a short memory if you can't remember our little talk last night. Remember you told me about my the hardest choice my father ever made. The one of the many over the few from 13 years ago."

The third frowned a moment and said "I seem to remember somewhat now. Its been a long morning would you refresh my memory."

Naruto slowly reached up to his hat and pulled it off a little showing blond hair and slowly pulled his glasses down showing blue eyes and said "My mothers name was Kushina and my father was Minato. I won't say anything else unless we speak privately."

The third looked at the person in front of him and thought "_it can't be Minato or Naruto, who is he. I guess the only way I can get answers is to listen privately."_

He then said "Very well, You may leave ANBU."

As they left Naruto asked "Is the room secure because I don't want anyone to hear what we say."

The third pushed chakra into a seal on the desk and asked "Who are you."

Naruto sighed and asked "old man, I don't know where to begin. I went to bed after hearing how Kyuubi was sealed in me then I was taken to another world for over 2 years and trained, met both my parents and was sent back."

The third said "Naruto, is that you."

Naruto snorts and said "Yeah old man, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I think its a good thing I didn't get my mothers hair or people would really believe I was Kyuubi."

The third asked "Do you have any proof your who you claim to be."

Naruto leaned his head back and said "Mizuki tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll. I knocked you out with my sexy not jutsu, I learned Kagebunshin no jutsu before Iruka came. Mizuki told me about Kyuubi and tried to kill me and Iruka, I beat him by making a shitload of Kagebunshins and had them beat the crap out of him. Iruka gave me his own headband to pass, we came back here and you told me you were sorry for not telling me and about your law, Iruka took me out to Ramen. Enough proof."

The third said "Almost, can I see the seal."

Naruto snorts and raises his shirt and the third went wide eyed seeing a tattoo over Naruto stomach and Naruto said "I had him purified. I learned the truth of the bijuus about where they came from and how they came to be. I then had it purified and removed about...a year and a half ago for me. I am now 15 old man."

The third saw the picture of a black hair woman holding a sword, a blond hair woman holding 2 daggers and a brown hair woman holding something with a hole where Naruto belly button was. think the YRP formation from FFX-2.

The third saw the object on Naruto side and asked "Whats that." pointing to the object.

Naruto quickdrawed his pistol and flipped it a few times and slipped it back in and said "A pistol. Its a weapon. It fires pebble size metal slugs over the distance up to a mile depending on conditions and travels faster then the speed of sound."

The third looked at it and asked "How good are you with it."

Naruto said "I can kill a fiend at 600 yards right between the eyes."

The third asked "Fiends, whats that."

Naruto sighed and said "Monsters."

The third asked "So why should I believe you."

Naruto shrugged and said "Beats me, you can believe me if you want or not but if you don't believe me then I can't be considered a missing nin if I leave the village. Hell, anythings better then all the glares and hate I had to live with before I left. If you want since I don't have Kyuubi any more you could tell everyone but Ayame, Iruka and Ichiruka that Naruto Uzumaki died from wounds sustained last night and then just call me Hynidu Naruto Namikaze. Hynidu is Al Bhed for Naruto and I think I am more then strong enough to take my dads name."

The third frowned and said "When did you get smart Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and said "My 7 and a half teachers pounded smarts into my head...literally. Hell my godchild Naruka even taught me a few things. Changing diapers on a girl can be a pain in the ass. It made me actually not want to eat ramen."

The third snorts and then burst out laughing and Naruto said "What."

The third said "I had my doubt before but nobody else would complain like that to me. You really are Naruto and no matter how much I want to deny it since I can't scence Kyuubi in you but there is just to much proof so what do you want to do Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "I want to be Hokage."

The third said "Well, you first need to become a gennin."

Naruto sighed and said "That reminds me old man, do you know any way to help my chakra control. I used Kagebunshin so much I don't need handsigns any more when I was training but now that Kyuubi gone I don't have as massive reserves as I once did. I can only make about 100 Kagebunshin at a time now and it wears me down. I figure its because I figure if I had better chakra I could be better."

The third said "Yeah, I know something and I will tell you later but lets go get you for your team assignment. Are you sure you want to take your fathers name."

Naruto said "Yeah why."

The third said "Very well, Hynida Namikaze, lets go meet your class for the first time."

Naruto nods and the third puts his hand on Naruto shoulder and both disappear in a swirl of leaves.

Iruka was frowning as he looked at the class and not seeing Naruto said "Team 7 is..." Just then the third Hokage appeared and the third said "Iruka, could I speak with you out in the hall a moment."

Iruka looked at the person with the third and nods as all 3 walk outside and Iruka asked "What is it Hokage-sama."

The third sighed and said "Iruka, what I am about to tell you is an S-rank secret and you can't tell anyone understand."

Iruka nods and Iruka said "Look Iruka, something happened last night and I can't tell you how or why because it is a village secret but this person right here is Naruto and the Kyuubi is no longer in him. The process that killed the Kyuubi age Naruto about 2 years."

Iruka was gaping and Naruto said "Hey Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked back and forward and tried to dispell a genjutsu and then he tried to hit both the third and Naruto on the head and the third rubbed his head and said "Iruka, do you want to chase Tora for the next 6 years."

Iruka paled and said "Forgive me Hokage-sama. I thought this was another of Naruto pranks."

The third said "No, its not, I wish it was but it was proved that it is him. Now since Naruto does not have Kyuubi any more and because of what all happened he will no longer be called Naruto Uzumaki. He has learned a new language and Naruto is Hynida in that language and I have decided to also give him his true family name as well. Please meet Hynida Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

Iruka nearly passed out there as Naruto removed his hat and glasses and Iruka said "You look just like your father Hynida."

Naruto smiled and the third said "Iruka, I am making it where Naruto Uzumaki passed away from injuries sustained last night. Only a few people will ever know the truth. If he wants to tell you later he can but do it somewhere very private. Officially, Hynida here just returned from a long term training mission from a trusted advisor of his fathers. I can't tell you the whole truth but because of what really happened Naruto body age 2 years and he has a whole bunch of new skills to make it seem to be true. I trust you can help him into his team. Just replace Naruto with Hynida."

Iruka said "Of coarse sir, Come Hynida, your new class mates are going to get curious if we don't return soon. I hope your ready for this." as he walked back inside.

Naruto looked at the third and said "I only want Ayame and her dad to know old man."

The third said "I have 4 other people who must know but only them. I can't tell you who they are until I get their permission. Know that they have helped saved your life alot Naruto."

Naruto nods and walks back into class as the third leaves in a swirl of leaves.

Iruka said "Ok class, sorry for the interuption but we have a new student. This is Hydina Namikaze, Hydina, why don't you introduce yourself."

Naruto smiled and said "Its a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Hydina and I am 15. I have been away from the village training since my fathers death the night of the Kyuubi attack and though we have not known each other long I have recieved letters from a former class mate of yours who wrote them secretly for the Hokage to help me be able to become a better teammate in the future. I don't know who it actually was who wrote the letters but I hope that each of you are as good as the person who wrote them claimed you were. Thank you." as he walked over and leaned against the wall.

Iruka cleared his throat and said "Now as I was saying Team 7 shall be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and because you were not here for the accademy classes Hydina Namikaze."

Ino screamed "What, how come Forehead gets to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun and Hydina-kun."

Naruto eyebrow twitched at the kun and thought "_damn Ino, way to be shallow. You hated my guts before and now you think I might date you. Hell I won't even date Sakura."_

Iruka said "Because Hydina was not here for accademy lessons though he was trained away from here his book grades are all zeros and since the teams are balanced out by your grades in the accademy he was put on the team with Sasuke and Sakura who were the best 2 in the accademy."

Kiba said "So hes the deadlast."

Naruto looked at Kiba and muttered something and side "Thunder." and a bolt of lightning hit Kiba desk and everyone was shocked including Iruka.

Naruto said "That was a sample of what I have learned. I can use some elemental attacks without the use of handseals. That was a demonstration to show you that even though my book grades show me to be the deadlast my actual skills most likely pass the Rookie of the year."

Kiba said "Sorry."

Naruto said "No problem, so your Kiba right and your companion is Akamaru right."

Kiba nods and Iruka said "Hydina, please don't attack the other students."

Naruto said "don't worry, I weakened the attack to make it mostly a light show to prove my point."

Iruka said "Well still please show some restraint. Any ways team 8 is Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Team 9 is still in use so team 10 is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Your sensei will be here shortly."

Ino walked over to Naruto and asked "So Hydina, tell me about yourself."

Naruto asked "Like what Ino."

Ino blushed and said "So you know my name."

Naruto said "Yes, Ino Yamanko, age 13, father Inoichi, your family owns a flower shop, your a fangirl for Sasuke and spend alot of your time chasing after Sasuke along with your former best friend Sakura Haruno. You chakra reserves are low and your speed is average. The only noteworthy jutsu you know outside of the basic 3 is your Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Change Technique. Your taijutsu is the basic accademy. Anything I miss."

Ino said "No." as she walked away put down.

Sakura saw Ino walk away from Naruto and said "Hey, you can't talk down to her like that."

Naruto said "Was I talking down on her. All I did was tell exactly what info I had been given. I asked her if there was anything I miss so that way I can be prepared incase we are ever teamed up together in the future. Let me see if your info is right so that way we can be a better team. Sakura Haruno, age 13, former best friend of Ino, your also a fangirl for Sasuke."

Sakura said "I am no fangirl."

Naruto said "Really, then what are you to him. I mean from what I heard he has told you no, leave me alone, get away from me, and other remarks like that every time you ask him out. He does not consider you anything more then a fangirl. The person who wrote about you sees you as a fangirl. Hell the person who wrote these things for me could even be Sasuke himself if you want to know Sakura so if he was the one who gave me the info then he sees you as a fangirl but you just won't listen to him."

Sakura was shocked and asked "Sasuke-kun, you weren't the one who wrote that were you."

Sasuke said "What if I was. Would you leave me alone."

Sakura gulped and Sasuke said "hn."

Naruto said "Anyways you have good chakra control but your reserves are small, you are equal to Ino in every way except the fact you do not have any skills outside of the basic 3."

Sakura glared at him and asked "Well what about you, what skills do you have."

Naruto shrugged and said "I know 2 of the basic 3 accademy justu. I can't do the bunshin jutsu but I can do the Kagebunshin no jutsu instead. I am an all around fighter with kenjutsu for close range, elemental attack for mid range attacks and specialized long range attacks. I also have unique skills that I won't go into at the moment."

Kiba said "You know kenjutsu. I don't see a sword."

Naruto who had his arms crossed shrugged and another Naruto appeared behind Kiba with his brother sword pressed against Kiba neck and said "Just because you can't see something does not mean it is not there." as he went up in smoke.

Just then a couch was heard and everyone looked at the front of the class and a man with a cigerette in his mouth and a woman with red eyes both looking at Naruto and the man said "Team 10 with me."

The woman said "Team 8 with me."

Naruto shrugged and said "So, what do you guys want to do."

Sakura glared at him a moment and Naruto waved his hand and said "Hey, don't kill the messanger."

Sakura sighed and said "What do you want to do Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and said "fight me."

Naruto asked "Why."

Sasuke said "I need to test myself."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "No, we may spar sometime but I won't fight you for simple pride." as he set down in Iruka chair.

3 hours later Naruto was meditating when the door opened and Naruto said "Scan." as he locked eyes on Kakashi.

Kakashi said "Well my first impression of you is...I hate you, meet me on the roof." as he went up in a swirl of leaves."

Naruto left the room followed by Sasuke and Sakura and when he got up there he said "Hello Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked "How do you know me."

Naruto smirked and said "Your name is Hatake Kakashi, you have exactly twice the amount of chakra as I do, you know 1263 jutsu, you are weak agaist wind and water, and you must have recently got back from a mission because even though you have a twice of maximum amount of chakra you currently have about as much chakra as Sasuke meaning you either used alot training which I doubt since you would not have tired yourself that low for simple training and the fact your actually gaurding you right ribs telling me they are hurt because I can smell the blood from a fresh wound which is why I think you recently got back from a very tiring mission."

Kakashi asked "And how did you know all of that."

Naruto shrugged and said "Remember when you walked in the room. I used one of the techniques I learn to see what I could learn from you and it tells me your name, number of jutsu you know, how much chakra you have max as well as how much you currently have, what your weakness is and also what your strength is which is fire and lightning. The blood and the guarding of your side I learned to read body language while I was training."

Kakashi said "That's a very good jutsu and impressive ability for detail. Now why don't you introduce yourself, you know, likes, dislikes, things like that."

Naruto shrugged and said "My name is Hydina Namikaze," at this Kakashi dropped his book as Naruto continued "My likes are training, spending time with my friends and god child, battling fiends, making grenades, going sphere hunting with the gullwings, treasure hunting, hanging with the Al Bhed, playing blitzball to name a few, I dislike those who think a sheeth is the sword it holds."

Kakashi picked up his book and said "I see, I heard the name Namikaze before."

Naruto said "I hope so considering who my father was, if you want more ask the third. He classified my training and what happened to me after fuzzy death, Inu." with a smile on his face.

Kakashi went wide eyed a moment and said "I will, now you pinky."

As he began reading his book and thought "_Sensei only had one child. What the hell happened while I was gone from the village the past 2 months. I heard something from the ANBU about Naruto stealing the forbidden scroll last night after Mizuki tricked him and that he passed by learning the Kagebunshin but Naruto a short little kid, not this guy and how does he know my ANBU mask. I got to see the third after this."_ and said "And now you Mr. Broody."

Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiah, I only have 2 goals, to kill a certian someone and restore my clan."

Kakashi said "Right, well that is all for today. Tomorrow I want you all 3 to meet at Training ground 7 at 6am. We are going to do a survival test."

Sakura asked "Why do we need to do a survival test, we did one in the accademy."

Naruto snorts and said "Listen Sakura, when you have to learn to live in the wild killing wild animals for your meals while trying to survive in the elements while things try to kill you the moment you let your gaurd down, then I will say that is when you pass a survival test." getting a glare from Sakura.

Kakashi said "That is very true Hydina though thats not the type of survival test you will do tomorrow. The test tomorrow is to see if you survive to actually be a ninja. It has a 66.6 percent failure rating. Now come prepared and I wouldn't eat tomorrow unless you want to throw up."

Naruto chuckles and said "I rather puke then go into battle low on energy."

Kakashi smiled and left in a swirl of leaves and Naruto started to leave when Sasuke said "Fight me."

Naruto looked at him and said "No." as he walked toward the stairs.

Naruto was inside when he saw Iruka heading back to his class and Naruto said "hey Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked up and said "hey Hydina, how was it."

Naruto shrugged and said "It was ok, hey you want to go get something to eat."

Iruka said "I'm sorry but I already ate."

Naruto laughs and said "Thats ok Iruka-sensei, hey, do you want to meet up sometime and talk. I want to tell you what all that happened."

Iruka said "I would like that but I need to do all this paperwork."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "Wait, do you know the Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Iruka frowned and said "No, why."

Naruto said "Damn, I accidently found out whatever they do or learn goes back to the original after they dispelled. It gives you a headache if they learn alot and dispell themselves all at once but if you do them one at a time its not so bad."

Iruka sighed and said "Well I don't think I have the chakra to do it. It is a Jounin level jutsu for a reason."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, well I guess I can go get something to eat and..." just then a swirl of leaves appeared and Kakashi appeared and said "Hydina, the Hokage would like to see you."

Naruto shrugged and said "Sure, I guess I can catch up with you later Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto shoulder and both left in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke came around the corner with Sakura and he walked up to Iruka and asked "How do you know him."

Iruka frowned and said "Well, I know him from when I was younger, sorry, thats all I can say."

Sasuke asked "How does he know a jounin level technique."

Iruka said "He learned it. Why."

Sasuke asked "from who."

Iruka said "I don't know, if you want to know ask him. I have work to do so go gennin." as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Iruka for a few seconds before walking past him and Sakura said "Sasuke-kun..."

Iruka sighed and thought "_that kids attitude is going to cause trouble."_

In the Hokage office Naruto and Kakashi appeared and in the room was a man with a bandana on his head, A woman with a trench coat eating Dango, Ayame and her father and the third.

Naruto looked around the room and said "I take it these are the ones who you told me about."

The third said "Yes Naruto they are."

At that name everyone in the rooms eyes got wide except Naruto and the third.

Kakashi asked "Sir, is this really Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes Kakashi-sensei."

The third said "Naruto, the man over here is Ibiki, he is the head of torture and interigation. When ever you were attacked and the people were arrested he was the one I sent them to. He has always seen you as a hero like your father asked."

At this Ibiki said "Father, you mean his dad was..."

Naruto said "Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki." with a real smile on his face.

The third said "Thats correct, now this lady here is Anko, since you already found out Kakashi here was INU I gave permission for her to tell you who she is."

The woman said "My name is Anko but you called me Hebi-chan."

Naruto eyes brighten and said "I remember you. You let me play with your snakes."

Anko said "Yeah kid though what happened to you."

Naruto looked at the third and said "You might as well tell them."

Naruto nods and said "Alright but I am also telling Iruka later...hey that reminds me, do you know the Kagebunshin no jutsu old man."

The third said "Of coarse I do, why."

Naruto said "Well why don't you use it to help with paperwork. I accidently learned whatever they learn or do before they cancel themselves the original learn. I had the idea for Iruka to do it so we could talk and he could do his paper work but he said he didn't have the chakra for it. If you do it could help you finish yours quicker. As long as you dispell them one at a time you should be ok from the head aches."

The third banged his head against the table and said "I am an idiot." as he quickly created 2 Kagebunshin and Naruto said "Well anyways my story begins..." and over the next 2 hours he told them about what happened to him and his training, the faiths, the true history of the bijuus, the kyuubi being sent, blitzball, his godchild, and some of his adventures as well as meeting his parents. When it was over everyone was stunned and Naruto said "And thats my story."

By the time this was all done Ayame said "That was so cool."

Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, I wish there was a way they all could have come here or I could go visit them but I doubt it. At least I got my dress sphere with all my stuff. I wonder if I can still summon the Aeons or if the faith are still dreaming."

The third said "Well I guess I might as well give you these Naruto. Its the keys to your mom and dads home. I had it cleaned for you today and had new furniture, food, and other things like that put in it for you today. Kakashi can show you where it was. Its not much, your parents were simple people but they also left you these scrolls. I don't know whats in them and your not actually suspose to get them till your a chunnin but since you already know about your parents then I don't see any harm. I also have given you access to your parents account that was set up for you. Besides those in this room only one other person knew your father was the Yondaime and that was his sensei and your god father Jiraiya. He has been away from the village running his spy network all these years to protect Konoha which is why he was not here but he was the one who paid your rent on your old appartment. Now your not allowed to go there and I had Ibiki and Anko here go through and pack your things and I will be letting the information of your death slip tomorrow so don't head to your old appartment ever again. You have a fresh start Hydina and I hope you make good use of it."

Naruto said "Sure thing old man."

Ayame asked "So what about that girl you had a crush on Naruto, now that your older and getting a fresh start are you going to go after her."

Naruto said "No, my sisters as I like to call them showed me my feelings I had for Sakura were not what I thought they were. I now know what it really means to feel loved and I know what I had for Sakura was not love. Thats why I shot down her and Ino today when Ino tried to hit on me."

Ayame smiled and said "Im glad to see you have grown up Naruto."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, but I won't date Hinata either. I realised she had a crush on me but she is to shy and timid for me. I want to find someone who is a mixture off all 4 of my 'sisters' I had in Spira. I want someone who can be serious when she needs to be like paine, fun loving like Rikku, calm and collected like Lulu, and gentle like Yuna. I don't know anyone like that right now but someday I might and don't worry, even if I can goto other resturants now I am still going to eat at least 1 meal a day at your stand because your family to me also but I know I learned a well balanced diet is good for me also."

Ayame nods and her dad said "Well just because your dead doesn't mean you don't still owe your tab."

Naruto facefaults while everyone laughs.

Naruto got up and asked "So can you tell me what those chakra control excersice I asked for are old man."

The third said "Oh right, I had nearly forgot about that."

Kakashi said "I was planning to teach you them Naruto."

Naruto said "Well thats good but since I don't have Kyuubi any more not only are my reserves not as large as they once were but my control has gotten worse since when I use magic I basically only use one part of chakra. The spiritual part. I wanted to try and get it under control because I went from being able to make around 1000 when I had Kyuubi down to around 100 without tiring myself out."

Kakashi frowns and said "That is a real loss in control."

Anko said "If you want Kid, I could teach you them in the afternoon. I usually hang out around training ground 44."

Naruto said "I would appreciate it Anko-chan."

Kakashi said "Well thats good, I guess I can show you were you live now Hydina though why do you call yourself that."

Naruto said "Hydina means Naruto in Al Bhed."

The third said "Well that is all I wanted to speak to you all about. This is an SS-rank village secret. I don't want Hydina to have the life Naruto had so please keep it."

Everyone nods and Kakashi takes Naruto toward the residential district and Naruto soon found himself outside a 2 story house with white paint that had been freshly painted. Naruto took the keys and said "Well thanks Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled and said "No problem Hydina, now if you ever want to talk about your father sometime just ask."

Naruto nods and walks inside finding a nice looking front room with a neutral color couch, chair, and loveseat. A few tables with lamps on them. He looked around and found a small library office room with some books on the shelf but not many and then he found the kitchen and saw it had new appliances and the cabinets were and fridge were all stocked with different foods. Naruto smile at the house and went up stairs and found 2 bedroom, a bathroom and a master bedroom with its own private bathtub/hottub.

Naruto was happy and he looked around getting use to his new home when a knock on his door was heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto frowned and walked toward the door and opened it when he saw a boy with a green spandex outfits, a girl with buns in her hair, a boy with white eyes and another man with green spandex at his door and he said "Yes, can I help you."

The man said "Oh yes, my name is Gai and this is my gennin team Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten. We were assigned the duty of painting your house today and restocking it for you but we had to go to the Hokage office to get the last of the items for our mission. We have here your books."

Naruto said "Ah, I see, come on in. I was surprised to see someone already came to visit me since I just moved in here."

Gai nods and Naruto walks into the library with them following him and he takes off his coat and hangs it on his coat rack and said "I guess my parents possession have been well taken care of while I was gone. I really must thank the old man." as he turns back around and grabs one of the boxes that the group had unsealed and began putting them in the book shelves.

Tenten looked at the sword that was on his back hanging upside down running along his spine mostly with the blade toward just even with his left shoulder and the handle near his right hip.

She asked "So are you any good with that sword."

Naruto said "yeah, I got it as a gift around 2 years ago and I learned 4 different kenjutsu styles." as he put some books away .

Tenten nods and asked "Whats that thing on your hip."

Naruto not looking at her said "A specialty weapon called a pistol. I don't use it very much if I can keep from it because the ammo for it is a pain in the ass to make but I like having it in reach if I need it."

Lee said "So who are you."

Naruto said "Oh sorry, the names Hynidu Namikaze."

Gai froze and asked "What was your name."

Naruto said "Hynidu Namikaze."

Gai asked "If you don't mind me asking, who was your father."

Naruto shrugged and said "My fathers name was Minato. Why." as he turned around to look at Gai.

Gai said "I see. I knew your father."

Naruto said "I would be surprised if you didn't but I don't like special treatment because of who my parents were. My new team mate Sasuke Uchiha is a good example of why I don't want that from what I can tell. He acts like just because of his name and because of what happened to his family the world should throw him a pity party and kiss his ass."

Tenten said "Thats not nice, I mean his family was killed by his older brother."

Naruto shrugged and said "And my mother died during child birth and my father stopping Kyuubi. Most of the people in this village have lost family tragically. I mean we are ninja. Odds are sometime in our lives someone we care about as a friend, team mate, family are going to die on a mission or by some accident. You can't let hate, pride, and self pity rule your life or it will destroy you and those around you. I do feel bad for him and I understand he wants to kill his brother because of it but whats he going to do if he ever succeeds. If he destroys his life for revenge then what will he have afterwards...nothing. That's all I am saying is that he needs to grow up and honor his family and not dishonor their memory by destroying himself." as he finished the second box of books.

He turned and notice everyone was looking at him and asked "What."

That snapped them all out of their thoughts and Neji said "You seem to know a lot about him though I never heard of you being in the village Namikaze-sama."

Naruto frowned and said "I been away training secretly since my parents death and traveling away from these lands. I only just returned but I have been getting letters thanks to the Hokage about those who would be graduating this year when he heard I was returning to help me settle in and get along with whatever team I was put on. The fact he wanted to fight me to test himself twice today helped support what the letters I received said."

Lee said "Well I believe that is all of them Gai-sensei."

Gai looked around at the now full bookshelves and said "I agree Lee, let us go my most youthful students." as he left with Lee following quickly. Neji followed a little slower and Tenten said "Here, let me grab these boxes for you on my way out as she grabbed the storage scroll the boxes were originally in.

She began to seal them and Naruto helped gather the boxes and she said "Well I guess I will be seeing you around Hynidu."

Naruto looked confused and asked "You will."

Tenten giggled at his confused looked and said "Well yeah, my dad and I live next door and run the weapons shop below it. The wolf claw weapon shop. If you need any supplies maybe you should come and check it out."

Naruto said "Sure, sound good, I could use some supplies to make some new grenades."

Now it was Tenten turn to look confused and asked "Grenades."

Naruto smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little metal ball. I call it Flaming Ice. When it explodes it first burns everything in 4 feet of it and then freezes it. I make these things as a hobby since their such great weapons."

Tenten looked at it and asked "Can I see you use it. I mean I never heard of anything like you described before coming from a weapon."

Naruto shrugs and said "Sure, lets go to a training ground as he put it back in his pocket and grabbed his hat, shades, and coat slipping them on."

As they walked out the door Gai and the rest of his team were standing there and Gai asked "What were you doing Tenten."

Naruto said "Sorry Gai-sensei, since I was new here Tenten said she wanted to spar with me sometime so she offered to show me where your team train so we could spar in kenjutsu sometimes while she sealed up the boxes to throw away. I hope your not mad at her and if so I take responsibility for it." as he bowed.

Tenten looked at Naruto and Gai said "Very well, since we are done for the day go ahead and show him your youthfulness in welcoming Hynidu to Konoha."

Tenten said "Hai Gai-sensei." as she motioned for Naruto to follow.

As they were walking Tenten said "You didn't have to do that."

Naruto shrugged and said "No problem. Besides I didn't want to explain what we were really going to do. The less people who know how I fight the better since they won't have time to figure out to counter them."

Tenten asked Then why are you showing it to me Hynidu."

Naruto said "Because my sisters beat it in my head if a woman took a real interest in you and not just because of your looks try and befriend her. Since you don't seem to be a fan girl I figure I could show you."

Tenten looked at him and said "So you have sisters. How come no one ever knew the Yondaime had so many children."

Naruto said "Simple, he only actually had one." Naruto raised his shirt showing his tattoo and said "These are 3 of my sisters or at least that is how I feel toward them. They may not be related to me by blood but I love them as if they were." as he dropped his shirt.

Tenten said "I see, so whats their name."

Naruto said "Yuna, Rikku, Paine and the other one I consider a sister is Lulu. I'm the god father of Lulu little girl. I wish there was a way to see them again." as he looked sad.

Tenten saw the frown and asked "Well why can't you."

Naruto closed his eyes behind his glasses and said "They live very far away. Beyond the elemental countries in a land called Spira. Unless you know how to get there and back you would be lost at sea trying to get there. Even I don't know how to get there or back again and I doubt they would come here."

Tenten said "Thats sad. Well here we are." as they stopped in a training ground.

Naruto nods and another Naruto appeared shocking Tenten and Naruto said "I used Kagebunshin no jutsu so much I can do it without hand seals now. Now watch." as he pulled out a grenade and threw it at the clone. The clone went to dodge but the grenade exploded and first flames destroyed the clone and then an ice spike shot out of the ground freezing it.

Tenten was shocked at the destruction and said "That was cool. Can you make me one."

Naruto frowned and said "No...wait, what I mean is I can't show you unless you learned to make them because if you don't know how they work you could kill yourself on accident." as he saw the sad look cross her face a moment but as he finished she smiled and asked "So would you teach me to make my own."

Naruto said "Sure but you would have to start with the basics."

Tenten said "Ok, what do I do."

Naruto said "Well..." and over the next 2 hours he explained to her the basics of making grenades and finally said "That is all I will teach you until you can successfully make 10 basic ones that all work without fail. If you can then I will start teaching you more advance skills."

Tenten was like a kid in a candy store and said "Alright, your on Hynidu." as she jumped to her feet and kissed him on the cheek before taking off running toward her home.

Naruto was shocked as he slowly reached for his cheek and thought "_oh great, she another Rikku. Gets all giddy when it comes to blowing shit up. I hope she doesn't do what I did when I first started. My hair took forever to grow back." _as he laid back on the grass and looked at the sky.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "So how long are you going to follow me Hinata." as he looked over toward the woods and heard an eep.

Slowly Hinata stepped out of the woods and said in a stutter "Sorry to disturb you Hynidu."

Naruto said "Can I help you with something Hinata."

Hinata shuffled her feet and asked "What happened to you Naruto-kun." in a stutter.

Naruto eyes got wide a moment and said "I don't know what you mean Hinata. My name is Hynidu."

Hinata bit her lip and said stuttering "No, your Naruto-kun. I can tell."

Naruto sighed and said "How."

Hinata stuttered and blushed and said "Your chakra coils. Everyone's is unique. They have changed a little but your is the only one I have ever seen that circle around your stomach."

Naruto said "I should have known you would have been able to tell. Follow me to my house Hinata and I will explain everything." as he got up and started toward his new home.

When Naruto got back to his house he saw Tenten sitting on his steps all giddy and he asked "Yes."

Tenten held out a grenade in her hand and Naruto sweat dropped and said "Damn, that was fast. Lets test it." as he grabbed it and threw it high into he air while whispering and said "Protect." and a blue light covered the grenade just as it explodes and then needles slowly fall straight down and Naruto looked at them and said "I see, you combined explosive powder and senbons to make a puncture grenade. Well done. Now just make 9 more and I will teach you the next step Tenten."

Tenten was giddy and said "Thank you Hydinu...Hello Hinata."

Hinata looked at Tenten and said "Hello Tenten, its good to see you again." in stutter.

Tenten looked between Hinata and Hydinu and Naruto said "Hinata here is in my graduating class and she came to welcome me to the village. I haven't ate since I arrived today and so she offered to keep me company while I ate. Isn't that right Hinata."

Tenten seeing Hinata nod said "Well that's nice of you Hinata. I should have offered also but I was so excited about trying to make a grenade I guess I forgot."

Naruto said "Don't worry about it Tenten. My sister Rikku is the same way. When it comes time to blowing something up with a new toy she sometimes forget to even eat. I realised with how you left your the same as her, either that or you are really friendly."

Tenten blushed a moment as she remember kissing his cheek and said "Sorry about that."

Naruto waved his hand and said "Don't worry about it. Well I'm famished so if you don't mind I am going to go ahead to eat. If you want come by tomorrow afternoon if you have any questions though based on your first one I think you might have a real talent for it."

Tenten said "Well thanks Hydinu. Well I guess I better go. C-ya." as she left to walk to her house next door.

Naruto watched her and reached for his keys and unlocked the door and said "Shall we." as he opened the door.

Hinata blushed and slowly walked inside and Naruto followed her in closing the door and said "Have a seat." as he created 2 Kagebunshin who went into the kitchen and Naruto sat down in the recliner as Hinata set down on the couch and Naruto said "So, where should I start."

Hinata was quite for a moment and asked "What happened to you."

Naruto sighed and said "Its a long story Hinata. You may not believe me but its all true. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone that you know because it could cost me my life so are you sure you want to know."

Just then the 2 kagebunshins came back in and set down 2 glasses of water and 2 sandwiches and then one went up the stairs while the other went to the kitchen and Naruto saw Hinata fidget as he grabbed him a sandwich and said "Well, its all started the day the Kyuubi attacked our village..." and over the next hour Naruto explained a rough outline of what happened to him. By the end of it Hinata was in tears and she said "I had no idea Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed and said "Your going to have to quit calling me that Hinata. Officially Naruto Uzumaki died last night from wounds he sustained when Mizuki tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll. Hydinu Namikaze arrived today in Konoha after being gone for the last 15 years after the death of his mother and father. As long as I don't reveal who my mother was nobody but those I trust would know the truth. It may have only been one night for you Hinata but it actually has been 2 years for me. I have seen and done things I never would have dreamed possible. I no longer have the Kyuubi in me. I got a second chance at life and I want to do everything I can to keep it. I know you have a crush on me Hinata. I realised that while away after my new family showed me what love is. I don't know if I can return it because we really don't know each other that well. If you want we can start off as friends and go from there." as he looked at her.

Hinata had quit crying durring his speach and blushed near the end and after several minutes she said "I would like that Hynidu."

Naruto nods and said "Well Hinata, Its almost dark so you might want to get home. I don't want your family to get upset."

Hinata said "Hai...I will see you later Hyni-kun." in less of a stutter.

Naruto led her to the door and said "Good night Hinata." as she started to walk away and he closed the door.

He walked back inside and sat down on the recliner and he said "You know, curiosity killed the cat." as he turned and saw his clone coming back down the stairs with Tenten.

The clone walked over and grabbed the dirty dishes while the other clone brought out 2 glasses of water.

Tenten asked "How did you know I was there."

Naruto said "When fiends can appear in a matter of seconds anywhere you learn to scence all the mana around you. When I saw how you were looking between Hinata and me, I knew you were wondering why she was really here so I waited until I felt your mana signature jump on my roof and enter the bedroom before unlocking the front door. That is why I had my Kagebunshin bring you a sandwich and a glass of water while my other Kagebunshin cast mute and slowga making you unable to speak and also make it where you would have trouble moving. So what do you want." as he sipped on the water.

Tenten asked "Was that really all true."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Tenten looked down and said "I had no idea that the people of this village could be like that."

Naruto said "Well don't worry about it. Its the past and like I told Hinata, I got a new chance at life."

Tenten looked at him and asked "Do you like her."

Naruto said "As a friend yes. More then that no. I know what kind of woman I want in my life and I want an equal, not someone who would change themselves to make me happy. I want someone who can be serious when she needs to be like Paine who is not afraid to tell me off, fun loving like Rikku, calm and collected like Lulu, and gentle like Yuna. That is the type of woman I would like."

Tenten nods and Naruto said "If you don't want to be around me now I will understand. I will still show you the next step of making grenades if you want and you don't have to be my friend to learn it. I just ask you don't tell anyone who I use to be. I just want to be happy."

Tenten said "Look, I know the difference between a scroll and a weapon sealed in it. If I would of known the truth before I would still be your friend. I still want to learn make those grenades also."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks. Well if you don't mind I have had a long day and I have to take Kakashi-sensei survival test tomorrow."

Tenten smacked her head and said "Your Kakashi student. I don't know who to feel more sorry for. You or me. My sensei screams about youth and Kakashi is always 3 hours late. If you want to know what his test is its teamwork."

Naruto snorts and said "Then were screwed. I got Sasuke and his loyal fan girl which he hates."

Tenten said "Well better luck next time I guess." jokingly as she stood up and over pushed herself and started to fall onto Naruto coffee table. Naruto acted quickly and caught her and she had her eyes closed waiting for the impact and opened her eyes and saw she was just an inch above the corner of the glass coffee table. She looked back and notice how Naruto had grabbed her and blushed as she saw he had a hold of her bra in the back keeping her from hitting the table.

She moved her arms and stood up slowly and Naruto said "Sorry." as he let go and it snapped into her back.

Tenten blushed and said "thanks." as she looked away and Naruto said "Well here, let me walk you out." as he walked toward the door.

Tenten looked down as she walked passed him out the door and Naruto said "see you around Tenten."

Tenten said "Yeah Hynidu." as she walked to her house.

Naruto waited until she went inside before going back in to take a shower and get ready for bed and thought "_what a day."_ as his clones finished cleaning up.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day when Sasuke and Sakura walked into the training ground they were greeted by Naruto but the thing was Naruto was currently in a 400 ft tall ball of water and he was swimming with 9 other people in it.

They sat and watched for the next 2 hours in total shock along with the other people who had seen the ball of water and came to investigate including the third Hokage.

One of the people who had the same color arm guards as Naruto shot the ball up out of the sphere and Naruto shot out of the water flipping upside down and screamed "SPHERE SHOT" as he kicked the ball and it went back in the water sailing through 3 men causing them to go up in smoke and into the goal. Naruto fell back into the water and he went to the center of the sphere and he touched something on his arm and the water started to fall toward the ground but it evaporated before it touched and Naruto went it hit center landed on the ground below.

Naruto was panting and said "Damn, that was a work out." as 7 kagebunshin appeared and went toward 7 different small devices that were on the ground. They came back and handed them to Naruto who touched the thing on his arm again and said "Warrior." as his cloths shifted in as light passed him and then he was in the outfit he was the day before.

The third said "What was that Hynidu."

Naruto said "Oh sorry to cause a commotion old man. I wanted to have a good work out before my team training so I used my Kagebunshins to play a game of blitz-ball.

Sakura asked "How were you able to stay underwater for so long."

Naruto said "The generators that formed the ball actually form a breathable water. It is just like real water except you can breath under it but after the generators shut off the water evaporates back into the air."

Kakashi said "I must say, that was some impressive abilities you showed in there Hynidu, tell me, are those moves you used able to be used in battle."

Naruto snorts and said "Oh yeah, like I said, having to move in water for that long takes great stamina, speed, strength, endurance, and skills. So whats our test."

The third sweat dropped and looked around the clearing and said "The shows over everyone, you can return to your business, Hynidu, when you want to use that again please let me know. I will allow you to use the Chunnin exam stadium so that way our training grounds are not made to draw crowds."

Naruto nods and said "Right, I will old man."

Sakura said "Show some respect Hynidu."

Naruto dodged her fist and said "A, the Hokage may be a strong and wise leader but he is also human. If were going to be teammates then you need to learn I only show respect when it is required for mission status or times when the Hokage wishes to speak of something important, other then that you can forget respect."

Before Sakura could blow her top Kakashi said "Well I think its time to explain the test." He then pulled out 2 bells and a clock and set the clock on a stone and said "The test is this, you have until noon to get the 2 bells from me. If you don't get the bells from me then you are sent back to the academy and go without lunch. The one who does not get the bell will be tied up to the log there."

At this point Sakura and Sasuke stomach grumbled and Naruto said "Its a good thing I decided to eat this morning since I would be training before hand."

Sakura screeched "Baka, Kakashi sens..."

Naruto said "Mute." as Sakura continued to move her lips and no sound came out.

Sasuke eyes got wide as did everyone who was still around including Sakura and Kakashi asked "What happened to her Hynidu."

Naruto said "I made it where she won't be able to speak until I release the effect on her. Now Sakura, Kakashi said he wouldn't eat if he was us or we might throw up, he never said don't eat. Anyone who has ever had to actually go into battle before will tell you even if you do throw up having food to make chakra for you is important. Am I right Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled and said "Correct. Now can you release the jutsu."

Naruto nods and said "dispell."

Sakura started to say something when Kakashi said "Now back to the test. Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't succeed. Ready, begin."

Naruto frowned as Sasuke and Sakura jumped away and he had his arms crossed and said "Sasuke, Sakura, the test is a fake, if you notice there are only 2 bells but all gennin teams are made of 3. The bells are made to divide us, its a team work test. If you both come back into the clearing and work with me then I will give you both the bells. I will give you a few minutes to think it over." as he messed with his dress sphere and he changed back to the cloths he had on when everyone first got there and a ball appeared in his hand and he dropped it and said "Hey Kakashi, catch." as he kicked the ball to Kakashi before changing back to his warrior cloths.

Kakashi asked "What is this." holding a blue and white ball.

Naruto said "A blitz-ball, toss it back."

Kakashi did and Naruto started to bounce it on his knee and head keeping it from touching the ground and said "You know you both are wasting the time you could be eating. Sasuke is to the right of me in the tree and you Sakura are in the bushes to my left. Everyone here can tell where you both are so you might as well trust me."

Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read and Naruto shrugged as he continued to play with the blitz-ball.

Sakura came out of the bushes looking sheepishly and Naruto said "That a girl, now what about you Sasuke, you going to team up also."

Kunais came out of the woods and then rustling could be heard as someone moved around. Naruto shrugged as Kakashi caught the kunais.

Naruto said "Well I guess its just you and me but since Sasuke doesn't seem to want to team up Sakura so why don't you go and try to find him while I test myself against Kakashi and see if you can talk him into it.." as he let the ball hit the ground and put his foot on it.

Sakura frowned but left toward where the the kunais came out of the ground and Naruto said "So Kakashi sensei, you said come at you with the intent to kill huh."

Kakashi said "Something tells me I am not going to have a chance to read am I." as he put away his book and reached for his Hiate.

Several gasp could be heard from some of the people who had stayed to watch and Naruto had 2 Kagebunshins appear and he reached behind him and quick drew his sword and as it was in the air one Kagebunshin caught it while he kicked the blitz-ball to the other one and Naruto said "might as well start off with a bang." as he threw a grenade at Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped back as an ice spike burst out of the ground followed by a bright flash.

The Kagebunshin with the blitz-ball pivoted it in the air before spin kicking it toward Kakashi who only thanks to years of ninja training dodged his head at the last second as the ball went by and it hit arched back toward the one who kicked it shocking everyone.

The clone who had the sword charged while Kakashi was distracted and went for quick strikes which Kakashi blocked with a pair of kunais only to have to dodge again as the blitzball came for him again.

Naruto smirked and went through his dress sphere again and as his cloths changed to a pair of low ride black pants a guitar appeared in his hand and he started to play and said "Jitterbug." and both clones of Naruto had a white light cover them as their speed increased as Naruto played.

Kakashi was then hit in the back by the ball and recieved a cut on his arm.

Naruto then changed the music he was playing and said "Breakdance." and Kakashi quit moving while the one with the sword cut the bells and Kakashi asked "Whats going on. Why can't I move."

Naruto said "That's one of the effects of my song sphere. The Jutsu I used when playing one song increased the speed of all my Kagebunshins. Then when I played another song it froze you in place as long as I continue to play."

Kakashi melted into mud and the real Kakashi stepped out of the woods and said "Well done Hynidu, even though my mudclone was only 1/3 my true strength and speed was enough of an advantage for me and the fact that you actually were able to get it in a fatal position is impressive."

Naruto shrugged as he changed back to his blitz cloths and grabbed the blitz-ball before changing back to his warrior and took his sword back along with both bells and said "Yeah but there are drawbacks to my jutsu as well. The fact that each time I change with my dress sphere it eats enough chakra to make a single Kagebunshin and my song sphere only works on long range enemies that I can see and if I am forced to stop the music the effect I can do also wears off so it would only work where I have a team larger then the attacking force or a one on one battle. That's why I forced you to go on the long range with my 2 kagebunshin who went close to mid range on you and temporarily blinding you with my flashing frost grenade also. Well like I said Sasuke, Sakura, here's the bells even though you Sasuke should have listened to me." as he tossed the bells to both Sasuke and Sakura who came out of the woods.

Kakashi looked at them and said "Sasuke, why did you not listen to Hynidu when he told you everything about the test."

Sasuke said "I do not need a team. I am an Avenger. I will not follow in someone else's shadow." as he glared at Naruto.

The third sighed and a voice said "Forgive me for interrupting this wonderful display of teamwork Hokage-sama but I have a request." making everyone look at a tree and see Anko sitting on a tree limb eating Dango.

The third asked "What is it Anko."

Anko said "Kakashi is the only one in the village who can properly train Sasuke because of his Sharingan and the council won't let this team fail because of them wanting to kiss his ass. Its also pretty obvious that Hynidu is stronger then most of our gennin because of the fact he has been basically apprenticed since his fathers death from what I understand. I think that another apprenticeship might be good for him to continue as well as giving one to Sasuke."

The third said "That may be true Anko but who would be the person to take him as an apprentice and what about Sakura. I can't just break the team up."

Anko said "I already thought of that sir and I think I know who would be a good sensei for Sakura as well as Hynidu. I was thinking Genma might be a good teacher for Sakura because shes basically a clean slate at the moment. I mean besides the basic academy 3 she has nothing besides great chakra control. Most of Genma techniques require such great chakra control that nobody else could learn it so hes never been able to pass his knowledge onto anyone else. I was thinking that I could take Hynidu as my apprentice sir."

The third frowned as murmurs could be heard and Naruto heard some of them saying the snake bitch and snake whore and other names like that and he said "Hokage-sama, I would like that. I mean my skills are very unique and I believe that Anko here might be a good teacher for me."

The third sighed and said "Do you have any problems with this Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "Only that I would like to be allowed to pass on a few lessons Hynidu father would have wanted his son to learn. Its the least I could do for sensei."

That shut all whispering up among most of the ninja present. They all looked at Naruto and Kakashi because everyone knew who Kakashi sensei was.

The third said "Very well. I will approve it."

Sakura said "But then I won't be on the same team as Sasuke-kun."

The third looked at her and said "Sakura. You have to make a decision right now. Which is more important to you. Your crush on Sasuke or your ninja career. If you can't stand to be away from Sasuke then give me your Hiate. You are being given a once in a lifetime opportunity right now. It is rare to have a team formed to become apprentices. Especially right out of the accademy."

Sakura was quite a few minutes and said "Thank you Hokagesama and I want to be a ninja."

The third nods and said "Alright, Kakashi, you are now the sensei of Sasuke. Sasuke, I am saying this once. You are only a ninja because of becoming an apprentice. The council may try to pass some laws for the village but when it comes to the military part of the village I am the final word. If your attitude does not change I will have your Hiate seized and seal off your bloodline and charka and have the council arrange several marriages for you. I personally don't like your attitude Uchiha because it does not only make Konoha look bad but it also might get your team mates killed. Until your a jounin your going to have team mates so you might as well get used to them. Now I must return to my office. I will arrange all the paperwork." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

A man with a senbon in his mouth walked toward Sakura and said "My name is Genma and I guess your my apprentice now."

Sakura looked at him and said "Nice to meet you Genma-sensei."

Genma looked at her and said "Right...give me 10 laps around the entire village and then meet me at the wolf claw weapon shop around 4 o'clock. If your not done with those 10 laps by 4pm to meet me then tomorrow you will run 30 laps around the village." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura paled and started to leave and said "I guess this is goodbye Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke ignored her and said "When do we start training Kakashi."

Kakashi said "hmm, you say something." as he read his book.

Sasuke had a tick on his head and said "Your my sensei and I am your apprentice so teach me."

Kakashi said "Fine, here." as he tossed Sasuke a copy of the book he was reading and said "Until you read the entire book I won't teach you anything." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Anko walked up to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto shoulder and both left in a swirl of leaves and appeared in the Hokage office with Kakashi and Anko and Naruto asked "Whats going on old man."

The third said "Hynidu, when I informed the council about Naruto death and then return last night they wanted me to put you on the fast track blowing smoke up your ass and treating you just like Sasuke. I called Anko, Genma and Kakashi this morning into a meeting and informed them of my plan to put you all as apprentices. No matter what Kakashi would have to keep an eye on Sasuke but I needed someone able to hold themselves in case of someone wanting revenge against your father so I chose Anko since she already knows the truth and has already said she would teach you chakra control. You will also be working with Ibiki some as well. I do want to know why you accepted so quickly though."

Naruto said "my scences are a little better then some but not as strong as they once were and when I heard some people bad mouthing Anko I couldn't stand it so I agreed to shut them up."

Anko looked at Naruto and said "You didn't have to kid. I'm use to that shit."

Naruto said "I don't care, their idiots and should say things like that about you for any reason."

The third said "Well I am glad you agreed so easily."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and asked "Why did you hold back."

Kakashi said "I needed to make you look good and also test your real skills. If you could not have beat that mudclone then we would have forgot the plan were doing. It was all on you."

Naruto sighed and said "I should have known. So when do we start training sen...what the..." as Naruto looked outside the window.

Everyone looked at him and Anko asked "What."

Naruto said "I think Tenten figured out the next step in making grenades."

The third asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Well I noticed about 10 flash tags just go off around the place where Team Gai train and it looked like a flash grenade. I taught tenten the basic last night but it looks like she might have tried to figure out the next step by adding multiple effects beside physical damage."

Kakashi said "Why would she use flash grenades though on her training ground."

Naruto said "Same reason I did against you. To blind your sharingan so I say she used it on her teammate, the Hyuuga."

Anko said "Well thats enough gawking kid, we got things to do so lets go."

Naruto nods and said "That reminds me old man, Hinata and Tenten know the truth about me. Hinata used her bloodline and was able to tell it was me even though I age 2 years and Tenten listen in when I explained it to Hinata. They both said they wont tell anyone but I thought you should know."

The third sighed and nods and Naruto and Anko disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

When they appeared Naruto saw they were in a huge forest and Anko said "First lesson, speed." as she started throwing weapons at him.

Naruto thought "_why me."_


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a month now since Naruto first began training under Anko and true to her word she worked on Naruto chakra control and he has learned tree climbing, leaf balancing, water walking, kunai balancing, senbon balancing, and snake balancing...wait what, you heard me, snake balancing. Its where Naruto had to use chaka to stand with his hands on a 2 seperate snakes as they slithered across the ground with his feet in the air while the snakes tried to shake him and if they did then he would have the cobra snake that was following him bite him in the ass.

Naruto sighed as he kept his balance and said "So sensei, how much longer do I need to do this. I started at sunrise and now it is noon so that is nearly 6 hours."

Anko who was eating Dango said "Well you already mastered it but I was waiting to see how long you would do it before asking to stop."

Naruto flipped off the snakes and glared at her and said "You mean to tell me that I could have stopped that at any time."

Anko said "Yeap." as she threw her dango stick.

Naruto glared at her and said "Fine, so what now. I mean you already taught me all the chakra control exercises that you know and you forced me to do up my own weight training to 200 lbs on each limb and 300 on my chest which wasn't much of an increase. You also have taught me a couple of jutsu and the basic of your taijustu."

Anko said "Well, I was thinking about starting missions now. What do you say."

Naruto said "Sure. I wouldn't mind it. I mean the forest of death loses its appeal after the first week." as he looked around the forest he has been training in for a while.

Anko jumps down and Naruto said "Hey Anko, I was wondering if you could answer something for me." as he put back on his shirt that he took off before doing the snake balancing."

Anko said "Maybe gaki, what."

Naruto asked "Do you have a demon sealed in you."

Anko stopped and looked at Naruto and asked "Why do you think that."

Naruto said "Well, I told you about how I do magic and how I was able to find you because of mana right."

Anko nods and Naruto said "Well I notice last week that you have 2 different mana sources and I thought you might have been like I was."

Anko slowly reaches her shoulder and said "No gaki, I don't have a demon."

Naruto looked at her and said "I see, sorry to upset you." as he saw the pained look on her face.

Anko sighed and said "No gaki, its ok. I...just hate being reminded of what happened to me."

Naruto said "This has something to do with why the people treat you bad, huh."

Over the time Naruto and Anko had been training together Anko let her mask slip around him and they have a relationship of honesty.

Anko was silent for several minutes and said "Yeah. My sensei, Orochimaru, when he left me he used me as a test subject for his curse seal. Its the other source of mana you feel for me. I have to be careful because if I use it then there is a chance I could die. Come on gaki, lets go get a mission."

Naruto was quite a moment and he said "I might be able to get rid of it."

Anko froze and slowly turned to him and asked "What."

Naruto said "I might be able to do the same thing that was done to me to get rid of my seal."

Anko looked at him and asked "What happens if it don't work."

Naruto said "nothing, I was just thinking I could do a sending and if it works then it would be gone. I figure since it has its own mana it would be just like a fiend in a way so I could try it if you want."

Anko looked at him for several minutes while deep in thought and said "Alright gaki. What do you need me to do."

Naruto smiled and said "Just sit down and don't say anything. It will take about an hour to do it and I can't stop once I start."

Anko sat down and said "Ok kid. Do your best."

Naruto nods and using his dress sphere to change into his white mage cloths which were a set of white robes with a ruby red staff and he closed his eyes and slowly he started to dance slowly.

Anko watched him move and for about 5 minutes nothing happened when she saw little lights start coming out of the ground and flying in the air and she slowly heard the sound of music playing from the lights.

As Naruto danced the music got louder and louder to her as more and more lights appeared and Naruto was covered in a natural glow as he danced.

Anko was in a trance as she watched the dance and she saw a huge bug that was on the tree slowly beginning to fade away and her eyes got wide as lights came from it.

She then saw something fly by her face and she saw it came from her shoulder and she thought "_Please let this work."_

Over the next hour Naruto continued to dance around her and the clearing and he finally stopped as he held his staff in front of him and he slowly fell to his knees panting.

Naruto said in gasped breaths "I'm done." as he fell face first to the ground.

Anko ran over to him and picked him up before using shushin to appear in the tower at the center of the forest of death and she put him in one of the room and went to the bathroom and got a couple of wet wash cloths and she glanced in the mirror and walked back to where Naruto was but froze and slowly backed back into the bathroom and looked and she giggled lightly and then started to chuckle before bursting into a full blown laugh. She finally calmed down and went to wiped the sweat and dirt off of Naruto face and set down in a chair beside his bed and said "Thank you."

The next day at dawn Naruto awoke and saw Anko sleeping in a chair beside his bed and he groaned waking Anko up and asked "How long."

Anko looked at her watch and said "About 16 hours. How do you feel." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "Still a little tired but not bad. Did it work."

Anko smiled and said "Yeah."

Naruto said "Good, I can't believe how many unsent spirits were in this forrest."

Anko said "Well its called the forest of death for a reason. A lot of people died here but yeah, I can't believe some of what I say."

Naruto nods and said "Did you hear the hymn of the Faith."

Anko looked confused and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Music, when I was doing the sending did you hear music."

Anko said "Yeah, it was calm and soothing, why."

Naruto smiled and said "Then that means this world has a connection to the farplane. I wondered how I actually went between Spira and this world and thought it was just because of Kyuubi and the others but now I'm not sure. If I am right then I think I just got alot stronger."

Anko looked at him and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Lets get outside. I want to try summoning."

Anko said "You have a contract. With who."

Naruto said "Secret. Come on." as he got up and quickly changed back to warrior and asked "So how do we get out of here."

Anko stood up and put her hand on Naruto shoulder and both left in a swirl of leaves appearing back in the forest.

Naruto said "Stay here." as he walked into a clearing and closed his eyes for a moment and said "Wing Lord of the sky, head my call, take flight and aid me in my time of need, fight by my side and clear the clouds that enshroud me, I call you **Valefor**."

Anko looked at Naruto as he looked into the sky and Anko went wide eyed as a huge seal appeared in the sky and turned before a glow erupted from it and a bird like creature flew out of the seal ad flew through the trees and landed beside Naruto.

Naruto smiled and scratched Valefor at the shoulder of both its wings and said "Hello my old friend. I returned to my home and wanted to see if I could still call you. Will you still aid me."

Valefor spread its wings and flapped them before lowering its head to look at Naruto who said "Of coarse. Anko sensei, can we have a summon battle. Valefor wishes to test himself here."

Anko said "Sure kid." getting over her shocked and a few moments later a 20 foot brown snake appeared and Naruto said "Now Valefor, Sonic Wings."

Valefor flew into the air and flapped its wings and blades of wind shot out and cut the several times making the snake shreek in pain before it dispelled.

Anko was wide eyed and Naruto said "Thank you my friend. You may rest."

Valefor screeched one time before flying back into the sky and burst into fireflies.

Naruto smiled and said "Now I feel like I can fight again. Good." as he turned to Anko who was gaping.

Anko asked "What was that."

Naruto said "An Aeon."

Anko said "The thing Kyuubi and the others were suppose to be."

Naruto nods and asked "How many can you summon."

Naruto thought a moment and said "10."

Anko shook her head and said "Come on kid, lets get some missions." as she shushined both to the gates of the forest of death.

Half and hour later both Naruto and Anko were standing in the Hokage office and the third said "So Anko, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."

Anko said "2 things, one look." as she pulled her coat over and showed her now mark free neck.

The third gasped and got up and walked over to inspect the site where the mark had been and asked "How."

Anko said "The kid here. He did the same thing that happened to him to get rid of his curse for me."

The third said "That's good news Anko, so Hynidu, are there any side effects."

Naruto said "Yeah, did you know most of the animals in the forest of death was actually unsent souls. Its a lot quieter there now."

The third sweatdropped and Anko said "Any ways. The reason we are here is we want a mission and if you give me anything below a C I will castrate you."

The third paled and said "Right um..." as he looked over the missions and said "How good is he Anko."

Anko said "He could be ANBU why."

The third said "I have an SS-rank mission I need taken care of but I don't have anyone I can trust with it."

Anko narrowed her eyes and asked "What is the mission."

The third said "About a week ago this message began repeating on several radio frequency. Nobody can translate it but it has been detected all over the elemental country. I want you and Naruto to investigate this and see if you can track down the source of the transmission." as he handed the scroll to Anko.

Anko read the scroll and asked "Are we sure this is even words. I mean what kind of word is Kimmfehkc."

Naruto eyes got wide and grabbed the scroll and began to read

Asankahlo, drec ec dra Kimmfehkc, fa haat ramb. Ev yhouha lyh rana ic bmayca nacbuht. Fa yna linnahdmo mulydat cusa frana mega dra drihtan bmyehc. Fa haat ramb

The third asked "What is it Naruto."

Naruto paled and said "Its Al Bhed, It says 'Emergency, this is the Gullwings, we need help. If anyone can here us please respond. We are currently located some where like the thunder plains. We need help.' They said they are someplace like the thunder plains, Is there any place that has a lot of lightning old man." with worry on his face.

The third said "Yes, lightning country."

Naruto said "I need to go. If the Gullwings are here then its my family from Spira." with worry in his voice.

The third said "How did they get here Hydinu."

Naruto said "I don't know but I need to find them. They need help." raising his voice and getting frustrated.

The third said "Alright Hydinu calm down. Anko, you and Hynidu head toward Cloud country. You both will have to go in under cover. Don't take anything to show you as Konoha shinobi and track down the gullwings. Leave as soon as possible."

Naruto said "Thank you old man." as he turned to Anko and asked "When do we leave."

Anko said "Go get those all the scrolls and supplies you need and meet me at the south gate in an hour. We will head out then."

Naruto nods and takes off out the window running down the side of the building.

After he was gone the third said "Anko, I want you to try and keep things as quite as possible while keeping an eye on Hynidu friends. I don't like the fact he aged 2 years and I don't know how or why those people are here now. If you believe they are a threat I want you to head to the tempest fort and stay there while sending a message back. I will send Ibiki and the black ops."

Anko nods and leaves in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto was running toward his house when he saw Tenten sitting on his steps again and he ran to the door trying to get the key and Tenten asked "Whats the rust Hynidu. You need to calm down."

Naruto looked at her and said "I can't, my sisters might be here and they need help. I got to get ready to help them." as he finally had enough and just stepped back and kicked the hell out of the door breaking it off the henge's.

Tenten sweatdropped as Naruto ran inside grabbing things and she stepped in after him and as he started to run passed her she grabbed his coat and slammed him against the wall holding a kunai to his neck and said "Now stop a moment and calm down. If you go off half cocked like you are right now you might get yourself and them killed if they really are here so calm down."

Naruto closed his eyes and took several breaths and slowly calmed down.

Tenten noticed this and said "now think a moment. Are you sure you got everything you are going to need."

Naruto looked at her for a moment thinking in his head and said "No, I almost forgot my food and medical supplies. If they need help they might need medical help and Anko sensei has taught me basic first aid. Thanks." as he walks over and grabs the scroll that contains food and another that contains medical kits.

Tenten said "Now, when will you be back."

Naruto said "I don't know. We have to head to cloud country."

Tenten frowned and said "Be careful Hynidu. Cloud and Konoha are not on the best of terms."

Naruto nods and looks at his door and rubs the back of his head sheepishly and said "oops."

Tenten giggles and said "Get out of here. I will take care of it for you and watch your place."

Naruto said "Thanks Tenten. I appreciate it."

Tenten said "no problem, you can pay me back by showing me that copycat skill."

Naruto said "Alright." as he starts to leave only to be pulled back and gets a peck on the cheek and Tenten said "Be safe."

Naruto nods and walks out and Tenten looked at the door and sighs as she reaches into her weapon pouch and pull out a scroll and said "hmm, lets see if I can't improve the door." as she unseales her grenade kits, screwdrivers, and other tools.

When Naruto got to the gate Anko was there and asked "You ready."

Naruto nods and they took off into the trees.


End file.
